


Emerald Dreams

by vtn



Category: Manic Street Preachers, Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richey is followed by a mysterious man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in a folder, having completely forgotten I wrote it. I don't remember who I was talking to when I came up with the concept, but I am endlessly amused by it.

Richey looks behind him. The tall man is still there. It's possible, Richey tells himself, that they might just share the route, but Richey has never seen him before, and paranoia creeps in shivers up his back. Suddenly the tall man locks eyes with him. He has a weird and purple gaze.

"Listen," Richey says as they tall man approaches him. "I don't know what you want with me—"

"Where did you get that?" he asks, in a voice full of wonder. He's gesturing at Richey's brooch.

"From a kid who liked my band," Richey snaps. "You can't have it." The brooch is emerald green. It glints in odd ways in the sun, sometimes suggesting colors Richey hasn't a name for. He doesn't remember the boy who gave it to him at all. 

"No, I can't," he says, smiling wryly. "It's just quite funny, as I used to have one exactly like it. And since there's only one like it on Earth..."

"I said, you can't bloody have it!" Richey starts to panic now, seeing that there's no one else on the street. Yet the tall man has such an odd way of going about robbery...

"I'm not trying to take it from you," the man says softly. "I gave it up willingly. What I would like to know, is if you would like a cup of tea." And by then his gaze has changed, and Richey knows what he is asking for, and that is something he too will give willingly.

\---

With a halo of kettle steam Richey settles himself between the tall man's knees. He glances out briefly at the ivy growing on the side of the window, at the pale moon, risen early in the winter sky. He closes his eyes and sees emerald.


End file.
